


, ; * spring drizzle * ; ,

by InvertedIris



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Brief mentions of major character death, Gen, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Kaworu and Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedIris/pseuds/InvertedIris
Summary: they flow suddenly before his eyes -their end, his beginning- like the rain dripping between the tree leaves





	, ; * spring drizzle * ; ,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loquaciouslass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciouslass/gifts).



> Please check out her fanart [here!!](https://twitter.com/QuinkyDinky/status/1151326467818700800)
> 
> Her Shinji breathed life into my lungs reigniting my love of NGE and inspired this ficlet!!

It's been so long... since then. The time where the world dragged down his shoulders and forced a kid to fight the war his parents had started.

It's been so long since- _light, the smell of amniotic fluid, her head dissolving into the essences of mankind_. Shinji shakes his head, her bright red eye watching over the ocean of LCL still in his mind. His vision comes back to his surroundings, the broken concrete being repurposed, the constant construction. Humanity rebuilding itself from the dregs it chose to leave behind.

His cassette player clicks again, the tune ringing in his ears. The rain is muted static around him.

 _a sweet fragrance,_  
_the silver that glows in the light,_  
_'your heart is made of glass',_  
_the waltz down central dogma,_  
_his pained smile._

Shinji feels his chest ache again. The loss was too soon, the connection was too deep not to hurt. He remembers the smile, the way he bloomed from her body in the end and cupped him in his hands like holy water to be drunk, like something soft and sacred, like-

**_something loved_ **

_'maybe I was born to meet you.'_

**_POP (squelch and a splash-)_ **

_The cleanest angel kill yet,_  
_a small stain of drying red._  
_The crunch of his bone and the give of his flesh_  
_transmitted from EVA to barely human._

The music is constant, consistent. It's a careful prodding of each other's character, it's a longing melody.

Shinji clenches his hands, one tightly around the umbrella, the other leaving crescent shapes when he presses down.

_And the words 'I love you.'_

The words bring him out of his recollection, out of the pain for a brief moment. His heart aches but a feeling tells Shinji to look up.

Two feathers floating down from something, someone, soft, whiter than...

His breath stops. He watches them float down so so slowly, encased in warm light, like the world itself decided to crack open the drizzling clouds so they could reach him.

Shinji stops mid step, a hand reaching out. 

_"Kaworu-kun?"_

.

.

.

A breeze guides the feathers to his hand, dancing between his fingers, a soft caress on his cheek. It whispers in his ears, a tender kiss.


End file.
